fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Carpenter
The Carpenter is a life you can choose to lead in the game Fantasy Life. It is one of 12 life classes available to choose to play as during the game and can be chosen at any time during the game by speaking to the Guild Master. The carpenter uses saws to make materials, weapons, tools and furniture. As your rank increases, more recipes will become available for you to try. There are 117 recipes (without DLC). The Carpenter's Life Shop is located at Elderwood Village Ranks Skills Carpentry: Your proficiency at carpentry. Raise skills to equip saws of higher levels and improve speed of crafting. Furniture Carpentry: For majority of the furniture in the game (some are exclusive can only get through achievements). The higher this skill higher chance of crafting high-quality items for Furniture Category. Weapons Carpentry: For weapons like Wands and Bows.The higher this skill higher chance of crafting high-quality items for Weapons Category. Tools Carpentry: For tools like Saws, Axes, and Fishing Rods. The higher this skill higher chance of crafting high-quality items for Tools Category. Abilities When you reach Creator/God rank with''' Carpenter you gain a creator ability which can be activated when you have a double charged Skill Gauge. It allows you to instantly finish your current craft. Carpenter NPC List There are a number of other Carpenter class NPCs around Reveria, who unlock challenges, provide equipment and plot. Talk to these when they have a '''? over their heads. Castele * [[Woody|'Master Woody']] (Life Master): Royal Castele Workshop - Castele Artisans' District ** Gives Carpenter's Trophy (Master) ** Unlocks the "Bow & Hero" challenge (Hero) ** Unlocks the Ancient Saw recipe (God-in-Training) ** Joins party at God (when the special request is initially accepted) ** Gives final challenge, "Dreamy Rocking Chair" (God) ** Unlocks the Portable Patio recipe upon completing the special request for the first time * [[Beavo|'Beavo']]: Near Well (Day), Near Pet Shop (Night) - Castele Artisans' District ** Unlocks the "Berth Right" challenge (Adept) ** Unlocks the Secret Door recipe (Master) ** Unlocks the Dragon's Tail recipe (God) * [[Beavy|'Beavy']]: Near Well - Castele Artisans' District ** Gives Pine Nuts x3 (Fledgling) ** Unlocks the Starry Beam recipe (Master) ** Unlocks the Wyvern's Breath recipe (God) * Cherry (Poppy): Near Well (Day), Woody's House (Night) - Castele Artisans' District ** Gives Boiled Egg x3 (Fledgling) ** Unlocks the "Carpenter's Choice" challenge (Fledgling) ** Unlocks the "Barrel Role" challenge (Apprentice) ** Joins party at Adept ** Gives Royal Saw (Master) ** Gives Star Cluster x3 (Demi-God) * Sawyer: Royal Castele Workshop - Castele Artisans' District ** Gives Oak Log x10 (Fledgling) ** Gives Pine Log x8 (Apprentice) ** Gives Sugar Log x6 (Adept) ** Gives Water Mana x2 (Expert) ** Gives Qualitine x1 (Master) Port Puerto * Decker: Leftmost Ship - Port Puerto Marina ** Unlocks the Scarecrow recipe (Adept) ** Joins party at Expert ** Unlocks the "It's Elementary" challenge (Master) ** Unlocks the World Map recipe (Hero) ** Unlocks the Sea Cloud Rod recipe (God) Elderwood Village * Marimo: Elderwood Village ** Gives Criticaline (Fledgeling) ** Unlocks the "Exterior Decor" challenge (Expert) ** Unlocks the Serpent Staff recipe (Hero) ** Unlocks the Dragon Skeleton recipe (Legend) ** Unlocks the Giant's Axe recipe (God-in-Training) Challenges Category:Life Classes Category:Challenges